


You Wanna Be My Dance Partner?

by MRKR (MarionetteKuromi)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionetteKuromi/pseuds/MRKR
Summary: Ven wants to ask Denny to be his partner for Stardew Valley's Flower Dance.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	You Wanna Be My Dance Partner?

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this fic from a co-op gameplay I had recently.
> 
> The characters are both farmers in this story. Denny is the more outgoing one and Ven is the serious introverted one. 
> 
> I'm planning to write a fic later on about their backstory as adopted siblings.

24th of Spring marks the awaited Flower Dance in Stardew Valley. Denny and Ven already knew about it the day before since they watched the TV and received the letter from the mayor first thing in the morning. 

Denny wasn't planning anything special knowing that he and Ven were still new in town and he had hardly formed any close friendships with people his age yet to be able to ask any of them to be his dance partner. He would be satisfied with just watching from the side with Ven, who on the other hand, had a different thought. 

The moment Ven found out about the dance, he couldn't contain his excitement. There was only one person he wanted to invite and he was set on that. Although, one thing worried him. He knew that Denny was flirtatious. He was afraid that Denny might ask someone else before he could have a chance to even ask him.

"Hey, Ven."

Ven looks to his farming partner.

"I think it's starting now."

Ven checked his wristwatch and saw the time. It was 9:00 AM, which was the scheduled time that the festival will start. 

"I'm gonna go ahead, okay? See you there, bro!" said Denny and waved at him as he was about to head off.

"Wait!" Ven yelled. 

Denny stopped and looked back at him. 

Ven couldn't let him go there without him and lose the opportunity. "Don't leave without me." He tipped his straw hat to hide the flushing of his face.

Denny smiled and pulled his hat off to playfully ruffle his hair. "Oh you… still scared to be left alone by your big bro? Hehe, cute."

"Ahh! Stop it!" Ven snatched his hat back and hid under it even more due to his face getting redder. "I… I just want to make sure you don't spend our money on unnecessary stuff."

"Come on, man, you know I'm not that irresponsible. Haha."

Denny grinned at him again. "I'll wait for you to finish up then we can go together, okay?" 

Ven smiled at him and nodded. 

___________

The two of them went together to the forest where the festival was being held. Denny went to scan whatever Pierre was selling which were mostly flower decorations. Even if they had the money, Denny didn't think of buying any considering that it could just be clutter in their small cabins. 

The next thing to do was to go talk to everyone. 

Ven saw him walking up to people. He didn't want to let his chance slip. 

He went after him and grabbed Denny's hand. Denny turned to him and saw a nervous Ven. 

His face was all red, and he was stuttering, but he knew he had to seize that opportunity. "Denny… I… uhh… You wanna… be my dance partner?" 

"Hooo… Little bro is getting bold," Denny teased. "Sure, why not?" 

"Really?!" Ven exclaimed. 

"Well, you're the only one I'm actually close with, so yeah. Although, I didn't really think about asking you because… I know you're not into that kind of stuff."

Ven grinned. "I'm fine with it as long as you're with me."

Denny hooked his arm around him. "Hehe. Still clinging to your big bro, huh? Well, not that I don't like it. It's cute anyway."

Ven groaned and his cheeks were getting red again. "Cut it out…"

Denny took his hand which got the other flustered. "Let's go somewhere a little more private so we can practice first."

He pulled Ven and ran towards the area where there were less people so they could rehearse for several minutes. They weren't aiming for a perfect performance, just a presentable one. 

It wasn't long until it started. They both felt nervous, especially because they didn't even dress up like the other pairs, but no matter. All they had to do was do as they practiced and cherish that moment. 


End file.
